THE VERY FIRST (love-making)
by MaggieCSer
Summary: Emma and Killian first sexy time aka love-making in S4 part A- they are alone in a empty house in the middle of nowhere, freezing, they wont be able to stop the heat of their body and give in into the passion. Not just sex but Love-making. How will they deal with it afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

"No! Im doing this! And im going to do it alone"- she said , loudly

"are you crazy, Emma. Its not safe for you do it on your own"- David said

"You are bloody out of your mind if you think i will let, Swan"- Killain moved closer

"Let me? Who you think you are!?- she sound a little harder than she wanted and she regret ir the second after –"Why you dont trust me? You of all of people, wasnt you the one who believed in me the most, in my magic?- she said softly

"I still do! I believe in you, Emma. But theres a difference in having magic and doing something stupid on your own. I wont let that happen"- Killian said

"Ugr, im not asking you ! what ... do you want to do it?- go on your own and risk your life with one hand like you did before?"- she sound harder that she meant too but she was annoyed, angry

"Im one handed and with a hook but i have survived 300 years, swan"

"yeah, only to come and screw my life"- she said and she hated herself when she saw the pain in his eyes

"you are not going alone"- it was all Killian said and looked away

"Hook is right, Emma, this is too risky. We know you have your magic but the snow queen is powerful too"- David said

"I- i just dont want to put anyone"- and she looked at Killian –" in danger. I want to do this. Im the savior"

"savior or not, you are not going alone. So, when do we leave?"- Killian asked moving

"ugrrrr"- she rolled her eyes and groaned –" No, you stay here"- she pointed to her dad

"Emma"- David said and looked at Snow

" i need you here to take care of the station and mom needs to take care of my brother and Henry"- she looked to both of her parents and they knew better then arguing

"Why Hook gets to go with you?"- David asked

"Well, just because he is damn stubborn and wont leave me alone!"- she said

"So, are we leaving or what?"- Killian asked

"Just pray that you wont get yourself killed pirate"- she said annoyed

"arent you the saviour, wont you be there to save my life, swan?"- he shoot back, still hurt for her words. She was gave him a fake smile and then they left.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

They went throught the forest, trying to find where the snow queen was hiding, they needed to stop her, she was freezing the whole town, there was several people on the hospital already, they needed to put an end on it. The walked for what it felt like hours, just a deep silence between and it was getting darker and colder.

"Emma, you are freezing. We need to find a place to stay tonight"- Killian said

"Im fine, i dont need you to proctect me. In any case you are the one who needs protection"- she said and kept walking, rubbing her arms

"Can you stop it! Im done with-!"

"With what?"- she asked cutting him – "with me, you are done with me?"- she finished, and Killian couldnt put at finger if she looked relief or hurt or both.

"Im done with the fighting, just talk to me! Why are you acting like this?!"- he asked

"I dont know what are you talking about"- she said and kept walking and she spotted a house.- "there"- she said, pointing it out

"Lets see what this is"- Killian said and they moved to the place, it was a big, empty house.

"Its warmer here"- Emma said, taking her jacket off and rubbing her arms

"I will light the fire" – Killian said and move to do it

"Wait! magic, remember?"- she said, moving her hands

"Right!- he smiled a little and she turned the fire place on. He smiled big this time, he was so proud of her – "Im gonna see what i can find"- he moved and later came back with a big nice blanket and he found her sitting infront of the fire over the carpet, with bare feet and only her blouse and jeans on, thinking.

"I found this"- he said- "not food, only water and a bit of coffee"- he finished and walked closer to her and wrapped the blanket over her shoulders, she was looked at him and smiled.

"thanks"- she said softly. The soft look back in her eyes.

Killian walked away and took his shoes off and his coat and vest and seated on carpet before the fire too, close but keep his distance to Emma.

"Killian, i- you are cold"- she said when she turned around to face him –" come closer"-she told him but he only turned toward her not closer, so she did , close enough to wrap the banket over his body too a little. They were there, sitting close, facing each other and neither of them could break the long gaze, staring deeply into each other´s eyes.-

-"Your cheeks and noise are red"- she said softly and moved closer "let me share this with you"- taking the blanket and wrapping it over his shoulders and covering all of his body, and now her legs were staying over his, facing each other. Close enough to see deep into each other´s eyes, close enough to have the lips and faces touching in one single movement- "you are really cold"- she said and she let her hand touched his wet hair for the snow and then his face, caressing it slowly.

She just couldnt helped it, they were so close and the fire helping to completly forget the freezing outside, maybe it was just their body heat and a little do to the fire place. They couldnt break eye contact, they needed contact, skin against skin.

Emma was the one to move closer, she couldnt stop herself. Not thinking at all, just feeling, just letting go. It was always like that with him for a while now, whenever he was around and close enough, she couldnt think or listen her thoughts, but just feel, the connection, the body attraction, the feelings, she felt drawn to him pretty much since they met but she was better at hiding or fighting against it, now it was impossible, the damn pirate managed to break every single one of her walls, or even worse those walls seem to be drawn to him, needed to reach for him, to feel him. It was like magnetic, she couldnt stop herlself, she didnt want to stop herself. She got close and then her lips were touching his, softly, it was more than a peck but a tender kiss and she moved back and they just stared for a while .

"Im sorry, i. I didnt mean to hurt you, i just was angry"- she said.

"why? Did i do something wrong to you?"-he asked, doubting

"When you said that you were done... with me"- she said looking down

"Emm-"- she cut him putting her finger on his lips –

"I was relieved because if you give up, you would stay away and you would be safer"- she said she tried to look down or away, his gaze burning her.

"Safer from what, love"- he asked, grabbing her chin and making her look at him

"I was angry because yesterday you put yourself in danger because you were trying to help me. I almost lost you"- she said, almost crying

"It will take much than that for you to get rid of me, Swan"- he smiled, trying to make her smile- she did, a little

"the Snow queen and me and my magic, if you give up... i want you to be okay, alive"-she said

"Lov"- he tried again and she made him stop

"but when you said you were done...just the thought of it. Killian, i... Dont do it, dont give up...dont give up on me"- she said, so vunerable, looking deep into his eyes, hoping that he could read the words that she couldnt just say.

"Emma"- was all he said and then he was kissing her again, softly, trying to show her that theres not way in this world or any world that he could ever be done with her, god! He truly loves her and he would give his life, his home and his soul to the devil just for her, for one single of those beautiful smiles of her, for the sotfness in her eyes when she looks at him, for the tenderness in her voice when she calls him Killian, so sweet, so soft that it feels like love, the deep and strong love that he feels for her and he only hopes that she gets ready soon because he just wants to make her feel loved and happy.

Slowly the blanket was over the carpet and Emma was laying in her back and he was on top of her, kissing her with love, in that moment the world seemed to stop and it was just the both of them and their warmth and their love and nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

_**Slowly the blanket was over the carpet and Emma was laying in her back and he was on top of her, kissing her with love, in that moment the world seemed to stop and it was just the both of them and their warmth and their love and nothing else mattered.**_

He kissed her softly, trying enjoy every second of it and trying to make her feel his love because he knew, he bloody knew that she never felt truly loved before, maybe with Neal but that was another life time only to break her into pieces afterwards but he, he would never hurt her like that, he rather to die that being the cause of her pain.

He wanted to make her feel good but he still doubt himself, he didnt want this to be one time thing or for her to regret it the next day or run or avoid, so he went slow , slow enought for her to back off if she wanted to.

"Emma"- he whispered but he couldnt stop himself, sotfly kissing her neck and licking it after she managed to take his shirt off his pants and her hands was stroking his bare back and squeezing him slightly.

"Mmmm"- it wall she could say or intent to, she never felt this way before, oh god! This was so slow and so amazing, she needed more , so much more but she felt like flying, she couldnt control her body or even move because he was loving her, he was showing her his love and she couldnt help but let him.

After a while, her hands went to the bottons of his shirt and she opened and moaned at the feeling of his bare skin on her hands, the soft chest hair that she wanted to touch for so long, finally between her fingers. Slowly she took it down his shoulders, leaving his bare and her hands explored his nudity, making him shiver but he never stopped kissing her and her neck and collarbone, just letting her take the led.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his body with force against her, she couldnt help the burning in her veins and the needy heat between her legs, she felt like never before and she didnt want to stop, ever stop.

Her hands went for his buckle and he stopped her.

"Emma, love"- he said, breathless

"What, you want to stop?"- she asked confussed

"I just dont want you to regret this tomorrow"- he said –"i can wait if you are not ready yet"- he finished because he knew that after they went for it, there was not turning back and he was dying, god! He was dying to have her, to feel her but if she regret it afterwards, it would kill him. He wanted for her to be ready, ready to take the next step, not second thoughts.

"Not second thought, i want this , Killian"- she said, looking at his eyes – "Im sure, so very sure"- she said and gave him a little smile –"are you?"-

"For so long now"- he said and he moved to kiss her again, slowly and full of love. He could see in her eyes that she meant it, he truly hoped it wasnt just his mind playing with him. He pulled her blouse up and touched the new skin uncovered, her so warm stomach agaisnt his hand, he still couldnt believe what he was doing, what she was letting him do, what she wanted and enjoyed him doing to her, when she moaned in his ear. She let her hands go for his and guided him to take the blouse over her head, she loved this the slow pace, but it was too much and he wasnt going faster, so she helped him.

She couldnt control the blush and heat throught all her body, specially the clenching between her legs when she looked at him, his gaze over her face and body, burning, like he couldnt believe it and wanted to make it last forever.

He carefully led his hand to her neck and the line between her breasts and stomach

–" you are so beautiful" – he said and she smiled a little and her hands went back her bra to undo it and started to take it down her shoulders and he stopped her

–"let me, love"-

And she did and he took the lace and the bra down her body and left it on the grown and then his gaze came back to her now bare chest.

-"So bloody beautiful"- he said and she just couldnt take it anymore, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down and kissed him hard and passionated, they both moaned in each other´s mouth when the bare chest touched each other, her hard nipples against his chest´s hair. The heat of his body against her own, it felt so damn amazing she was lost, she was losing in the feeling... she wanted to stop and enjoy every second of it, she wanted to freeze the time , she wanted to scream and do it hard and fast, she wanted all of that and so much more but she just let him kiss her and she kissed him, with passion, while her hands was scratching his bare back and his hand was squeezing her clothed leg.

She knew he wanted to take it slow or was still insecure of doing it wrong, so she was the one who went back to his beckle and he didnt stop her this time, she undid the botton and zipper and couldnt help the need to led her hand under to feel him. He moaned at the contact of her soft skin against his lenght while caressed him lightly, and he sucked her neck hard when she squeezed the tip. Not too long after she pulled out and took his pant down, he was wearning nothing under that day. His pant went over his tight and she couldnt help the smirk when she squeezed the cheek of his ass, making jump a little, only to make her moan right after when she felt his hard big erection against her stomach. Later he moved down and looked at her up and down and she started undoing her own pants and then she sighed and took his hand again

"You do it- do you expect for me to do all the work here?"- she grinned, making him smiled and rub the back of his neck.

"If the lady demands"- and he did it, undoing it for complete and kneeled,pulling it down with his hand and hook, leaving her only in her dark panties. He sight at the beauty of her bare legs and chest infront of him and he stood and took his pant off of him, feeling completely free without any cloth. Her eyes wide and closed while she moaned at the sight infront of her when he was standing between her legs, his hard cock only making her wetter. He kneeled again and let his finger travel down her stomach , over the side of her panty to her leg until her knee making her look at him with dark eyes and closing them later, losing herself on the shiver and feeling of his touch (oh god! This was such a sweet torture). After he took his time to take the panty down all the way leaving her fully naked.

"oh Emma" he said, looking at her body –"you are so bloody perfect. I want to know"- he swallowed hard –"i want to know how your body feels, love"

"what are you waiting for ?"- she managed to say, the coldness from early completely forgotten

He didnt doubt this time and led his hand to cup her between her legs, and rubbing her –"oh woman, you are so wet... this is for me, this is all because of me, Emma?"- he asked trying not lose it and just take her like his hot erection demanded, making her moan loudly

"Killian, please"- she said

"Answer me"- he told her and kept rubbing her center, teasing her entrance

"Yes, you did that to me, its all because of you"- she said between moans

With that he slidded one of his fingers inside of her – "you are so tight and warm, you feel amazing"- he said and his erection was almost killing him with need but he wouldnt give up just yet and he slidded a second finger and pulled out and in and out, in and out again. –"I wanna taste you, Emma"- he said and she closed her eyes, moaned and opened wider and he leaned over and open mouth kissed her there, moaning against her flesh, making her shiver again and moved her hips against his face.

"I need you"- she said and he looked at her, she didnt need to explain he knew what she meant and moved and kissed on her lips, pressing his fully naked body against hers for the first time, she wrapped her arms around his back and opened her legs with him better access, they never broke the passionated kiss.

"Emma"- he said as he was asking her again and she closed and opened her eyes, trying to tell him that she was sure and pressed her feet on the carpet, spreading her leg wider, giving him all the access he needed. He kneeled a little and took his hardness on hand and rubbed it against her wet folds and teased her entrance, making her close her eyes and moan and move her hips up. He stopped until she opened her eyes and slowly, oh so slowly guide his erection inside of her body, never breaking eyes contact. They both fought for the need to close their eyes and get lost in the feeling but as if they could read each other´s mind they didnt, trying to enjoy and live every second of the moment they were finally joined and became one, one body, one heart beating, one hard breathing, one soul, one and true love.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

_**He kneeled a little and took his hardness on hand and rubbed it against her wet folds and teased her entrance, making her close her eyes and moan and move her hips up. He stopped until she opened her eyes and slowly, oh so slowly guided his erection inside of her body, never breaking eyes contact. They both fought the need to close their eyes and get lost in the feeling but as if they could read each other´s mind they didnt, trying to enjoy and live every second of the moment they were finally joined and became one, one body, one heart beating, one hard breathing, one soul, one and true love.**_

Once he was fully inside of her, he moved closer and kissed her tenderly, as if trying to said the unsaid love between them, and she knew it, she just knew that this was it. No turning back from this, he was inside of her but not just his erected cock but him, all of him. She closed her eyes and got lost on the feeling, of them being one and then he started moving so slow, soft , tender and God! He was making love to her. She tried hard to fight the tears because in that exact moment, she just knew and just like when he came back for her- (oh he _came back for her)_ in NY and gave her the memory potion that made her review all those memories and moments, now she felt the same way. All those shared moments in the past, when she met him, when she asked about his tatoo and saw the hurt in his eyes, when she left him, the honesty in his eyes when he told her that he wouldnt have done the same, when he came back with the bean, when she kissed him for the first time, when she could use her magic because of the fear of losing him, when she saw him with Tink, when they had to say goodbye, when she finally saw him again, when she gave up her magic because she needed for him to come back to her, it was there. It was always there, the feeling, the deep connection, the understanment, _**the love.**_ She tried so hard to fight it, to stop it , to deny it but now she couldnt anymore, _**she loves him, Oh god, she truly loves him**_ and he is making love to her and he loves her back and this feels so amazing and...oh she loves him, she is deeply in love with Captain Hook, no, no Cap Hook, Killian jones, _her Killian._

The man who has proven himself over and over, her partner, her friend, her rock and support, her truest believer, and she loves him, so very much. And here they are, making love, she wanted laugh and cry at the same time. If someone ever told her she would make love again, ( if she ever did before because this, she never felt this), she would laugh and runaway, if someone would tell her that she would fall in love and let Captain Hook to make love to her, she would punch him and runaway.

Runaway, she did that for so long and she tried so hard to run from this feeling, from love and he, this beautiful man (she couldnt help but smile and caress his face while he thrusted inside of her), he fought so hard for her, he didnt give up, he came back over and over, he just wanted to help her and for her to be happy, how can she not love him, how could she not fall for him. He is not perfect, nobody is and she certainly isnt either, but with him, together, they, they actually do make quite the team, and he loves her, she knows it and she loves him back, this feeling, this love is so big and powerfull that she feels like screaming, telling him, telling the whole world, _**I love you, i love him, i love Killian Jones.**_

She closed her eyes and got lost on the feeling of his warm body on top of her and his hot hardness filling her, making her feel complete as she never felt before. No one made her feel like this, loved, truly loved and cherished and she didnt want this to stop, she didnt want to lose him. She grabbed his hips, pulling him deeper and wrapped her legs around him, making him go until the hilt and they both moaned.

"God, Emma. I"- he said and she kissed him hard and yet softly, because she knew, she already knew and they had all the time in the world because there was not more running, not more avoidding, not after this.

"Killian, you feel so good. Dont stop, please, dont stop"- she said, making him move faster –"Make love to me, Killian".- because there was not need to hide what was between them, love, pure love and he smiled and kissed her and after it she smiled too

"I dont want this to ever end, Emma"- he said

"We have all the time in the world. Or are you going somewhere?"- she teased

"To end of the world or time, as long as you are with me"- he said

"I will take you with me, i will always take you with me, Killian" she smiled and kissed him again.

It didnt took long for her to be over the edge, her orgarm throught all her body while he kept thrusting inside of her and before she was done, he followed her, spilling his release inside of her clenching walls. And afterwards he collapsed on top of her, hard breathing for both.

"That was"- he said

"The very first"- she kissed him tenderly –"The very first love making"- and she smiled and kissed him again.

She didnt say it to him and neither did him, but she knew and they both knew. Not need for words, not yet. She now can see clearly why she tried so hard to run from him since the beanstalk and why she denied the feeling so hard, it was there from the beggining but now, it was safe to love him, to be deeply in love with him because he loves her too and theres nothing that could change that. They stayed like that, warnmed, pressing against each other and yeah, it took a little more drama for her to finally say the " i love you" to him, for his life to be in danger but it wasnt because she didnt know or accept it, she new in the moment he was inside of her but she just wanted to enjoy the moment because she felt finally free and open, open to the idea of a happy ending, with him, only with him, only because of him, her real true love.

A/N: thanks for reading, i will try to write a epilogue later, because i have this idea in my head. This is how i imagine their first time, or something like that and i truly believe that Emma will embrace her love, their love when they make love for the first time and there will be not going.I think she realized it when she asked him to come back to her but admit it even to herself just yet . After this she will embrace it but she wont say, it will take a curse for her to say the i love you out loud and infront of everyone and you know, true love kiss after it.


End file.
